


Roamin' in the Gloamin'

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [13]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Introspection, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	Roamin' in the Gloamin'

[1971, somewhere outside Aberdeen, Scotland]

The night air is crisp. The grass on the hills wavering slightly in the spring breeze. Down the hill, there are lights turning out one by one. She’s had her laughs with the humans for the night and they have to turn in for the evening. Occasionally, there’s the bleat of a tired sheep from a barn down the way.

Rowen leans on the wooden railing of the back porch abutting her small cottage and inhales deeply. The smoke from the lit cigarette in her fingers mixes with the chill Scottish wind and is forced into her dead lungs. She can practically feel decades of stale air leak out of her. Her back door is propped open. The plucky guitar and rumbling beat, like hooves, of Four Sticks creeps softly into the night from the record player within. 

The Scotswoman slowly, unsurely, brings a smile to her lips, as though she hasn’t done so in a very long time. This isn’t the smile she wears in front of them: a mask to attract prey. No this a smile that very few have seen on her, a human smile.

“Och! Gonnae have tae practice or summit!” She says suddenly, breaking the gentle night to speak to no one in particular. Her hand rests on her cheek as though it were sore, even though she knows that cannot be the case anymore.

The Caitiff feels as though she’s snapping out of a trance. The haze of decades spent under the surface of sanity, pulled in by hungry undertow, lifts in that moment. No, it has been lifting for at least a year, but only now can she reflect to realize that.

A chuckle snorts unbidden up her throat and through her nose. Her shoulders shake as she holds it in, but she fails and a full, girlish laugh bursts from the brooding vampire and sets her trembling. The smoking cigarette almost slips from Rowen’s fingers as she slumps heavily into the imperfect, hand-carved chair she keeps out here. A heavy exhale of content follows her outburst, and the vampire with the young face touches her smoke to her lips once again. 

“Bloody hell… it cannae be tha simple, can it?” Again she speaks to the wind. “Nah, it be workin’ though, lass.”

Rowen leans her head back on the chair and decides to take the night off.


End file.
